Her Majesty, Gaea
by Lovely Rugbee
Summary: 3 years ago, A tragic fate was avoided thanks to the young king and girl from Mystic Moon. With Zaibach back to it's old schemes and peace threatened on Gaea and Earth, will fate bring the two back together? And what's the strange connection with Gaea? VH
1. Prologue

Hello! And Welcome! I have been on a slight vacation from fan fiction writing, but have recently rekindled my love affair with that of the popular anime, The Vision of Escaflowne. And, thus, my love child 'Her Majesty, Gaea' was brought into the works. This is a continuation of the series, and begins 3 years after Hitomi's return to Earth. LOL.. I know this concept has been used and abused in the past, but I sincerely hope you read and review my work. This is my take on what happened to Dornkirk after the fate alteration incident. Also, Gaea is a big element in this story. Bah.. I'm revealing too much… just read it!

Warnings? Other than planning it being a Multi-chapter that goes on forever...None as of yet. But as all Escaflowne fans know, nothing out of the extraordinary. Usual Blood, Cursing, Drama, Angst, and Plenty of Fluff. There are, of course, eventual pairings in this story. One of which IS V/H. Sorry… can't have Escaflowne without Van and Hitomi. So, unless you utterly DESPISE V/H, I think you'll be alright.

Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters. Some original characters will be thrown in, and such as they are figments of my imagination.

The Vision of Escaflowne:

'Her Majesty, Gaea'

Prologue.

Fate was a concept that few minds could interpret the meaning of. For years mankind had searched for the meaning of fate. Was it something each person was destined to become? Was it something tangible and changeable? Were our daily decisions and the control in our lives really not our own, but something stamped onto the endless sheet of time, never to be changed or to become truly ours?

Years and years of searching, for a man named Isaac, was all he had upon coming upon the name of Atlantis. He was borne on a rainy day in a small town just in the outskirts of London. His mother died during his birth, and his father's body was found broken and bloody at the ground below the hospital of which his son was borne. No life, his father must have thought, was enough to keep him in a world without the woman he loved. Not even the life of his own son. Which is why the step that sent him falling 7 stories to his death was the easiest step he had taken in his life. The townsfolk all whispered amongst themselves at the fate they had ended up in. And the blood stained fate their only living memory would be destined to walk.

Isaac was 10 year old when he first heard of the whispers. A tragic thought, indeed, that his life was predetermined to be such a bloody one since birth. He would close his eyes, and keep walking without a care in his mind. If his fate was destined to be so.. He would do it walking blind.

When he had reached the age of 24, he had fallen in love with an Italian woman named Petra. She was a ghost of a woman, silent and calm as the sea she always watched. Every morning she would rise from the bed she shared with him, and watch the ocean recede and dance back with a far off look in her eye. A look, he thought now, of a woman with a storm in her heart. He knew when he met her that she had an illness of the mind that no one would be able to cure. But there were moments, like those before they drifted off to a dreamless sleep, when she smiled up at him with eyes unhindered by disease. Those were the moments when he realized how much he loved her.

It was his love for her that inspired him that fate itself would never tear them apart. Thus began his endless studies of medicine and science, that would play an important role in the man he would end up. Isaac and Petra lived many years together, and on her 30th birthday, it seemed that he had beat fate at the game. They woke up the morning, and she smiled at him, before walking to the balcony of their home, and watching the sea again with clouded eyes. Mistaking her mood, He rushed to the market soon after, determined to make the day a celebration. When he came back, what he found was a letter.

'_My darling… we are but humble servants to our master, Destiny.._'

And when he ran to the balcony and stared at the ocean he saw her walking shoulder deep in the icy water, before a wave fell and consumed her being entirely.

Isaac life was torn from him, and it was at that moment when he realized that no emotion would change fate. Nothing was powerful enough to over come it. And if that was the case, then he would find the secret of fate and not try to change the world, but rather master it.

He studies mysteriously led him to a world that he didn't recognize. He awoke to a place that ancient scrolls of the fallen Atlantis had foretold. A world borne of the sorrow and hope of a people that changed fate to the worse for themselves.

Gaea.

Upon descending to the world of Gaea, he had changed many lives. His new name, Dornkirk, was a new beginning. He had begun to change fate. People died. People were in sorrow. And he had been the cause of it. Him and the Atlantis Machine. The Ancient Machine the Atlaneans had used to change fate by the power of their wishes.

But on the day he had brought the machine to life, he learned a valuable lesson from a girl no more than the age of 16. That her love for another had brought an end to the fate that he had brought forth.

A shock indeed, that the thing that his life's work had been grounded on was proven false by a _child_. Love **had** conquered a predetermined fate… and thus had destroyed his meaning in life. As he had floated away from the young king and the girl, he watched them embrace as he carried her away with the shimmering wings on his back. A bitter taste was in his mouth and he found himself wondering aloud, 'This love they have for each other.. This emotion of theirs… Does it surpass even that fate of war borne by man? But can this single moment last forever? This moment created by easily swayed human hearts..?'

This thought was exactly what he was determined to find out.

Gaea's fate was to be consumed by the flames started by the Gaeans themselves. He was determined to see this through. Yes, the girl and the young King had postponed the inevitable… but it was still inevitable.

A crooked smile appeared on his face as he watched the remains of his machine shift slightly. His people that were loyal to him, the few remaining Zaibach extremists, were down there. He could no longer be among the living physically since his body was also part of the remains on the floor of the destruction. So he would need to count on them to do his bidding.

"Dextrad!" He cried out with his thoughts. "Execute Operation Eclipse!"

His eyes cast upward toward the bright swirl of blue, green and white that was the mystic moon, and his birthplace, the Earth. Changing destiny would begin there, according to his plans. He would need all the players in this game on Gaea first.

He would be waiting.

00

So...? Off to a good start..? I certainly hope so! Please review my work! I know in Escaflowne, Isaac was hinted to be Isaac Newton, but I think that's too silly. Reviews keep me going so do it now! And stay tuned! Plenty of Hitomi, Van, and the rest of the gang in the next chapter. And some Suspense... Ohhhh yes. The Suspense!! Ja, matta ne! Peace!


	2. The Eclipse

Welcome Back! Our Story is now under way! Don't forget to review! Miss Rugby loves Reviews! D

The Vision of Escaflowne

'Her Majesty, Gaea'

Chapter 1: The Eclipse

There was something so nostalgic about it… staring at the sea.

The waves would crash together desperately as the ocean thrust them together, only to rip them apart and recede to the open waters. Waves met, and people met, and as quickly as they're brought together, they are taken apart. Yes… Nostalgic indeed.

Hitomi Kanzaki watched as the water broke and rippled with the tide. It was something that she found herself doing each morning when she woke since she had returned from her adventures on the distant planet Gaea. The Planet doomed to be lost in Earth's shadows and hidden from the knowledge of it's people, save for those who were taken into Gaea's existence. There was something about the water that relaxed her mind and brought peace to her. It was alluring and captivating.

Captivating… like the young Fanelian King, Van Fanel.

She found solace in the habitual movement of the waters each day. The waters would break and sway, swing and glide… almost like that of the sword Van often practiced with back on Gaea. It broke her heart every time.

'_Van… I'm doing fine..'_

Hitomi had said those words so often in her mind when Van would reach out to her in her thoughts that she almost started believing it herself. When they first had separated, it hadn't exactly been a lie. She left Fanelia with the knowledge that no matter the distance between them, they would always be friends. And they would never be alone.

Except now she realized that Van was so much more to her than a friend, and she had left without ever knowing if she would ever be to him. Maybe the embrace he held her in before her departure had become such a distant memory that she forgot what she thought he felt for her.

Sighing gently, her eyes lifted up to the sky and watched the splash of colors as the sun rose from the horizon. The light reflected off the water in warm hues, and Hitomi bathed in the light. However the glow did nothing to warm her saddened heart. Nothing did in moments like these. Of course not all of her thoughts of Van were related with sadness. Many thoughts were accompanied with a fond smile and warmth that spread through her entire being. Today, however, was not one of those days.

She felt a prickle behind her eyes, and rested her arms on the guard rail. She had understood the reasons why Van offered to send her back to the earth. They were both barely 16.. And she still had a family on earth. A life on earth. When she said she wanted to see the new Fanelia with him, she had meant it.. But he had undoubtedly caught the hesitation in her eyes and voice when she said, 'Or can I..?', and offered her a return home.

She knew that when she parted with him, she had never intended on leaving him for good. She had always believed that although they would part, they would see each other again soon. She had assumed that Van had felt the same way. She knew that she would go back to her life on Earth, and wake up every morning with him in her thoughts. She would live the rest of her teenage years with her family and friends, and when she was ready, she would come back to Gaea. She has realized her love for him in those moments, and promised herself on that day that she would wait every day for him to return to her.

Except that 3 years had passed… and Van Fanel had not shown.

2 months had passed, and Van Fanel had made no attempt to reach her thoughts.

And that these past few torturous weeks had been the loneliest weeks in her life.

Hitomi gasped in surprise as she felt a warm tear glide of the side of her face and onto her hand. Slowly, she brought it up to her face and watched as the same tear danced down her hand until it finally vanished. She hastily brought her hand up and scrubbed at her eyes anxiously.

"Do you see what you have done to me, Van..?" Hitomi murmured. She reached down, and picked up a dark black stone. She studied it for a moment before finally throwing it into the sea. The black stone broke the water just as the waves met, disrupting the natural flow of the water. Hitomi sighed.

"Hitomii!"

Yukari's cheerful voice filled the air, startling Hitomi from her thoughts, and she turned to see her longtime friends descending the stone steps of their College. She felt a grin spread across her face at Yukari and Amano's familiar faces, and she quickly grabbed Yukari's hands within her own.

"Yukari!"

"Hitomi, I'm surprised to see you lingering around the likes of here so early in the morning! And on a Sunday no less!" She sent Hitomi a excited glance. "Change your mind about helping me and Amano with the Festival?"

Hitomi shook her head, and gestured down to the slightly unattractive attire that was her jogging suit. "Not likely, I just thought that I'd go for a morning jog. Just stopped to watch the sunrise." She looked over her shoulder at the light, before turning back to face them. "What about you two?"

Yukari looked excitedly over her boyfriend of 3 years. "Amano and I are going to help the college prepare for the festival, today! It's open to the public at 10, so we have tons to do!" She promptly released Hitomi's hands in favor for Amano's. She frowned at her friend. "Have you forgotten already, Hitomi? You are coming, right?"

Hitomi smiled dryly, as she remembered she had promised her brother that she would bring him with her for the festivities. "Unfortunately, Akio hasn't let me forget. So I think I will be going." She answered.

Yukari could have been a great fortune teller, Hitomi realized as Yukari's grin faded from her face. She was strangely perceptive of the people that surrounded her, which was Ironic. Hitomi was always considered the fortune teller, yet when it came to the feelings of the people close to her, she could be denser than a block of wood. Maybe it was the despair in Hitomi's voice, or the tired look in her eyes. Whatever it was, Yukari took notice to it, and her face was taught in all seriousness. She reached out again, and held her green eyed friend's hands.

"Hitomi… what's wrong..?" She asked , searching her companions eyes expectantly.

"Nothing.." Hitomi began, but was silenced by another firm tug from Yukari's hand.

"Don't lie to me, either!" She demanded, firmly. "I can see it! You're upset about something! It's the same look in your eyes that you get whenever I see you here! Please, I'm your friend, tell me what's wrong!"

Hitomi's eyes darted over to where Amano stood, her eyes pleading for him to save her from his girlfriend, and then settled back to Yukari. "Yukari-chan… I'm fine, really…" She gasped silently as she heard her own words flash in her head from long ago.

'_Van… I'm doing fine..." _

"Hitomi!"

Whatever Yukari was planning on saying at that moment was interrupted when Amano's hand reached out and grabbed Yukari's hand. "Yukari-chan, I'm sure Hitomi's fine." He said softly, bringing a hand to rest at the small of his girlfriend's back. When she sent him an accusing glare, he continued. "She's tired from finals, I'm sure. We all are, which is why we're all looking forward to this festival!"

Yukari's gaze began to soften, and she nodded her head in assent. "This has been a bad week, ne?" She murmured. Hitomi felt a rush of relief at Yukari's relentment. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid her for long, but she was grateful for Amano's efforts. Before Yukari could question her further, another student called out for her from the fountain atop the steps.

Yukari looked over at Hitomi one last time. "We'll talk later, ok?" She said, adding a meaningful gaze to her words. She turned and gave Amano a quick peck on the cheek. "Are you coming?"

Amano smiled at her, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll meet you there in a second. I think I want to watch the sunrise for just a moment longer." Yukari nodded, and kissed him quickly again, before running up the steps to her waiting friend.

Hitomi looked quizzically to Amano as he walked up to the space next to her. He spared her no glance nor words, only gripped the rail and watched the ocean ahead of him. Hitomi smiled slightly, and did the same. They both said nothing, but listened to the gentle crash of the waves against the rocks. It was a strangely comfortable silence, Hitomi realized. And she found it wasn't long before she forgot he was there at all.

"..You miss him, don't you..?"

Hitomi started, and quickly turned to face Amano. Whatever she had imagined he would say to her, this certainly was not it. At Hitomi's startled gaze, Amano's sad eyes looked back to the ocean.

"the boy… the one I saw you with when you disappeared." He said quietly. Hitomi found herself rendered speechless as she realized what he was saying. When she has returned from Gaea those 3 years ago, her mother and father had quickly demanded to know where she had been and what happened to her. When relaying the entire story of her absence to her family members, she had not known what to expect. Yukari had wanted to know as well. She had always assumed that neither would recall the events which caused her to go missing in the first place. After her mother and father quickly dismissed her story as fictional and part of elaborate cover up for a romantic plot to run away with someone, she promised herself never to speak of the events on Gaea with another person. Ever.

"Amano… how..?"

Amano turned to face her, and smiled at her look of disbelief. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Yukari doesn't remember much about that day. According to her, what she saw was lightning hitting the ground and in the next instant you were gone." His eyes looked troubled once again, and he looked out to the vast expanse before him. "But, I remember. How could I forget..? You disappeared into the arms of a man on a dragon.. Without so much as a glance back."

Hitomi suddenly felt his anguish, and nodded as she realized that the events did not go unnoticed by all. "When.. Yukari and my parents didn't believe me.. I assumed that you wouldn't either." she looked toward the ground, and sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you, Amano."

Amano shook his head with a smile. "I was worried, Hitomi, when I saw you drifting off like that. I was worried for a good while. But later, I found that the more I thought of it the more I realized that you were happy to see him. He had such a kind expression when he saw you… And I knew that wherever you were, you would be safe with him." He paused for a second before adding as an afterthought, "Where did you go, Hitomi?"

Hitomi closed her eyes, and turned to lean her back against the guardrail. "Even with everything that you saw, Amano… You'd never believe it…"

Amano laughed. "Maybe your right…"

Hitomi face fell slightly, and she sighed. "But, you're right, Amano. He was a kind person…" Hitomi's voice wavered slightly, and opened her eyes as she felt herself being drawn to a warm body. More accurately, Amano's.

"Amano..?" Hitomi murmured.

Amano's arms were draped loosely around Hitomi's shoulder's, and he sighed. "I love you, Hitomi. Which is why I can't stand to see you suffer alone… and Yukari feels the same as well." Hitomi felt a warmth spread through her chest at Amano's kind hearted words. If Hitomi had been the same girl she was 3 years ago… this moment would have left her speechless. It was no secret that Hitomi had once been in love with him when she was a Sophomore in High School. But Hitomi had finally realized upon her return to earth that the love she had for him and him for her was no more than a sibling affection.

"I'm sure that he's with you, Hitomi. And I'm sure that one day you two will see each other again. But until then, Yukari and me… we're here for you." They separated and Hitomi smiled at him warmly. Amano returned the gesture, but Hitomi had the feeling that he was still not reassured by their conversation. "Well, Hitomi. I better catch up with Yukari before she scolds me for not helping."

Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah.. I should be heading home. I still have some stuff I need to do before I can take Akio with me anywhere today." Amano smiled, and stepped off toward the steps.

"Alright, Kanzaki! We'll see you later! Don't be late!" He shouted, and with that he began to run toward the school. Hitomi watched him go until he was no longer in sight.

Amano's words had touched her greatly, and had succeeded in cheering her up to some extent. However, her mind wouldn't be free of Van today. Hitomi let out a deep shuddering sigh, and turned back to face the ocean. She watched as some birds took flight from the water, and disappearing into the sunrise. 'When had I turned into such a liar,' She thought quietly. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the cool breeze that blew through her hair.

"Van… I want to see you.."

00

Merle was very blessed to have the feline traits of a cat flowing through her blood. She smiled mischievously as she eyed her prey quietly. The pads at the bottom of her feet made not so much as a squeak as she slowly crept forward atop the castle roof. The object of her hunt shifted slightly, and turned it's head to the side.

Merle was not sure why he was here… but she was going to take care of it.

With an unearthly battle cry that sounded very much like 'Van-sama!', Merle leapt forward onto her unsuspecting prey. Said prey jumped in shock his hand inches away from his sword, only be pounced by the pink haired cat-girl. With an unmanly cry and an ungraceful fall, the two tumbled down to the edge of the roof.

Merle burst into a fit of giggles.

Van, however, looked nonplussed. "Merle!" He shouted, casting a weary glance over his shoulder. Upon seeing the drop from the roof of the castle to the ground, which was inches away from where they lay, he looked back over at her. "It's too dangerous up here to be doing that…!"

Merle grinned impishly, sticking her tongue out at him. "I wasn't worried, Van-sama! I know you have wings, so you wouldn't get hurt!" She said simply, and stood up on the roof tiles of the palace. Van stood up with her, carefully, and began to walk up.

"I wasn't worried about me. Or did you forget that you don't have wings?"

Merle had a quick answer to this concern as well. "A Cat always lands on her feet!"

Van rolled his eye, but couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you plan was thought out so rationally," He answered dryly. Merle simply clung to his arm, and sat back down on the tiles with him. He allowed her to for a second, before turning to her again. "Now, was the purpose of your visit simply to scare me to death or did you have some other motive for being here?"

Merle laughed, and pointed downward to where they could see the ports a distance away. They could see a great steel leviship settled in the docks. "Your pompous advisors tell me that Allen is here to meet with you about your excursion to Asturia." Van chuckled, and put his hands in his lap. Merle continued, "But I don't think he'll mind waiting a little longer!" She looked up at her 'brother' and noticed a far off look in his eyes. His wine colored orbs were dark with emotion. She followed his gaze, and saw the object of his interest. The mystic moon.

"Van-sama..? Any luck today..?"

Van sighed deeply, before looking down to his lap. He didn't need Merle to elaborate any further. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "No… I still can't reach her…" he said. It started a couple of months ago… he had reached out to Hitomi, like he normally did for years, and found nothing. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere.

Merle looked away from him, sadly. She knew that although he kept a calm look on his face, he was anything but calm. It was frightening him to think of the reasons why he couldn't reach her. "I'm sure she's safe, Van-sama. She's probably just as worried about you right now…"

Van reached up to the pendant that hung around his neck, and watched it. It hadn't so much as sparkled for two months. "I just wish I knew if she was ok… and if.. she's happy…"

Merle stood up suddenly with a firm look on her face. She knew where this train of thoughts was going and she was going to put a stop to it before it went any further. "Stop it, Van-sama!" She shouted, and he looked up at her with obvious surprise. "I know exactly what your thinking, and I wont let you do it!! Hitomi will never forget you! And I know in her heart, she will never care about someone as much as she does you! So stop it! She would hate to see you this way! And she would hate you for even thinking it of her!"

Van was quiet as he registered Merle's words. Almost instantly, he felt the guilt rise into his body and he felt slightly sick with himself. He pushed himself back up to a standing position, and smiled forlornly. "You're right, Merle…" He said softly, and patted her head kindly. Merle looked at him questioningly, before recognizing that the mood had passed. Van reached down and adjusted the sword on his belt, before sparing the mystic moon another glance. "I think I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure that she's ok…"

Merle nodded in agreement, and grabbed his hand. "Before you know it, you have her in your thoughts, and everything will be fine! Just believe in her!"

Van nodded, and started toward the window leading to his quarters. "I best meet with Allen before he lectures me again on being punctual. I'll see you later, Merle." Merle waved at him cheerfully until his body disappeared beneath the drapes.

She groaned out loud before leaning back on the roof. She placed her arms under her head like a makeshift pillow before glaring at the mystic moon. "You know, Hitomi, for your sake you better have a 2 month old flu or something…" She said out loud. "Because if I find out Van's worrying is for reason, I'll find a way back to the mystic moon myself and I'll tear you to shreds!!"

00

"Alright, Alright, Already Akio! If you pull any harder, my arm is going to fall off!"

Akio, Hitomi's 11 year old brother swiftly turned around before sticking his tongue out at his older sister. "Hey, baka, don't forget it was you who wanted to trade me a day of chores for a trip to the festival! You should be so lucky I don't make you my slave for the day!"

Hitomi glared at him, before giving in and allowing him to tug her to the Cotton Candy stand. She wasn't sure why the idea of taking her younger brother for a trip to the festival in exchange for a day of chore was so appealing a few weeks ago, but right now the idea seemed positively absurd. Sighing dejectedly, Hitomi allowed herself to be drug across the fairgrounds.

She was faintly aware of her brother's excited chatter when he had come across a friend who was also accompanying a sibling, and took the moment for a time out. She wanted to meet with Yukari and Amano, but her brother seemed to make it impossible. Hitomi was a little upset about it, because she had been counting on the two of them to help her get through the trip.

"Hey, Baka!" Hitomi bristled at her brother's voice, "are you going to buy me some cotton candy or day dream all day?" Hitomi glared at Akio's smirking face before handing the cashier 300 yen. She began walking with him again, before he felt him tug at her hand. "I wanna go on that ferris wheel next! Hurry up, or the line will get too long!"

"Hai, Hai." Was all Hitomi said as she followed him to the object of his interest. She suddenly stopped as she felt an odd fluttering in her chest. 'What...?' she thought as she brought her hand up to her chest. She was faintly aware of the shaking in her hands. 'What's this feeling...?'

Akio stopped, and turned to find his sister frozen in place. He rolled his eyes, and stomped over to his sister. "Geez, Hitomi.. now's not the time to be playing your little games!" He grumbled. He reached out to grab her hand again, and was stunned to find it ice cold. He looked up at her face, and noticed the obvious worry in her eyes. "Hitomi..?"

Suddenly, as if a gun were fired, Hitomi's head shot up. She looked back to her brother with a far off look. "Did you say something..?" She asked in a hushed voice. Akio groaned, and shook his head in disapproval.

"Mou, Hitomi, you airhead." He said exasperatedly, and turned on his heel. Before his foot could hit the ground, he stopped as he noticed a dark shadow fall over the ground. He turned to his sister again. "What is that..?" He wondered.

Hitomi heard various other people around her murmuring their amazement, and she turned to see what the cause of the commotion was. She was surprised to find a dark shadow beginning to overlap the sun. "An Eclipse..?" She mused. She shook her head as to rid herself of that thought as she noticed the shadow was spreading across the sun faster than an eclipse normally would. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her. "No... It's not an eclipse... it's a bad omen..."

The fairgrounds fell dark and the sun turned black. Almost instantly, a crash was heard overhead, followed by a sheet of rain. The people all cried out in confusion, and some scrambled to find cover from the sudden rain. Hitomi, however, found herself grounded. '_What on Earth is going on..._?'

"Hitomi, let's get outta the rain!" Akio shouted, and he began to pull on his sister's hand again. Before he could move her too far, Hitomi was overwhelmed with fear as she felt an icy feeling in her chest again. The breath was knocked out of her as she was blinded with a sudden burst of images in her mind, and she fell to her knees. Akio was instantly at his sister's side.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! What's wrong?!" He asked, shaking his sister's shoulders urgently. He looked back up to the sky to where the sun once shone. "What's going on...?" He wondered aloud, before giving his sister another shake.

"Somethings... Somethings coming.." Hitomi rasped out. Her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to register the images that were flashing through her thoughts. So much pain... and anger. People were hurting.. and dieing. She brought a shaky hand back over her mouth as she felt the nausea hit her again. She squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block the images. She jumped to her feet, and opened her watery eyes. Reaching over, she grasped Akio's hand roughly. "I need to get you home, now!" She shouted.

She didn't take the time to answer Akio's questioning and concerned eyes, and she tried to tug his from the spot where he stood.

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi quickly turned around to see Yukari and Amano running toward her. They stopped, and Yukari looked up at her from under the newspaper she held over he head. Amano watched her strange expression with concern. "Hitomi, what's wrong? We saw you fall!" he said, firmly. His voice was stern and left Hitomi no room for excuse.

"Yukari, Amano! We have to get out of here... Somethings coming! Something dangerous." She repeated, ignoring the rain as it pelted her and she grabbed Yukari's hand as well. "We have to go, now!"

"Hitomi..?" Yukari asked, "What's wrong-"

Yukari was silent as she was interrupted by a sudden flash of lightening and piercing scream that echoed around the grounds. Amano quickly stepped in front of the group, and the four of them turned to the direction of the scream. Yukari instantly let out a scream the rivaled that of the woman before her. Amano shoved her behind him as he stared at the source with disbelieving eyes. "What.. What the hell is that thing?!"

Hitomi's eyes locked onto the sight before her, unwilling to believe her eyes. She shook her head in denial, bringing a hand over her mouth. "No...! No it can't be!" She croaked. There, standing next to the bright orange and red ferris wheel, was unmistakably a Zaibach Guymelef.

She felt her brother's hand tighten around hers, and she took a few steps back. "Oneesan... I want to go home now.." She heard her brother say with a touch of urgency in his voice. She chose to ignore it for the moment and instead focused on the intimidating machine in front of them.

"It's Impossible... Why are they here..?!" She thought. Her voice sounded panicked even in her own head. She started when she heard a few more screams behind her. They glanced over their shoulders and watched in horror as they saw 3 more of the Zaibach machines appear in the flashes of light.

"Hitomi..?" Yukari whispered fearfully.

"They shouldn't be here!" Hitomi muttered anxiously. "They should be on Gaea! Not on Earth! Why are they here?!" She suddenly felt another pain in her chest, and before she could say anymore, the great metal beast raised it's arm and Hitomi's vision was consumed with fire.

00

Ahhhh.. I can be cruel, ne? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Reviews make me update faster, so hurry hurry! D Review Review! Domo Arigato, ne!


	3. Out of the Element

Boo! Sorry it took so long... but alas! The life of an on caller is never easy! Between wedding planning and work, Miss Rugby hasn't had much time for her real hobbies! Well, here's Chapter 2! Hope the story starts to pick up for you guys:) Thanks for the reviews!!

00

The Vision of Escaflowne

'Her Majesty, Gaea'

Chapter 2: Out of the Element

00

"Lord Van, are you listening, majesty?"

At his advisor's stern tone, his head shot up and he turned to find the council and Allen watching him with curious eyes. He quickly straightened himself in the chair, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," He said, "I'm afraid the situation at hand is taking it's toll on me. Please do not mistake my silence for any lack of concern."

Allen nodded his head slowly, contemplating the young king's words, before leaning back in his own chair. "Indeed, my liege, this news is alarming." He answered, diplomatically. "Which is why I must express the King and Queen's concerns as well as their wishes for me and my men to escort you to Asturia's capital. My King does not wish for any harm to befall you on his behalf."

Van nodded his head as Allen continued. The young king wished that the upcoming visit with Asturia's king could be one of the informal nature, however recent events had left matters that needed to be discussed. Many of the surrounding cities had been attacked, it seemed, by the remanents of the Zaibach Empire. Some as close as Fanelia's own borders. The news was alarming, especially since Van's own kingdom had just been recently restored.

Despite the fact that the safety of his kingdom had been threatened, Van found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the matters at hand. He had felt this strange feeling in his chest since the day before and it had not subsided at all. When he woke up this morning and realized the feeling had grown stronger from the night before, he found all this thoughts wandering more and more to the green eyed girl from the Mystic Moon.

It had been so long since he had last seen her face, and this knowledge is what caused most of his anxiety. His body constantly felt on edge and his stomach continued to twist unmercifully. Van did not need the pendant to realize that something was very wrong. However his acquired instincts had failed him, as did his mind when he tried to reach her. His ears returned to the conversation between himself and Allen Schezar, ignoring the pointed looks from his advisors.

"Allen.." Van interrupted, raising his right hand in a halting gesture.

Allen folded his hands over the table, awaiting the response.

"I understand King Dryden and Queen Millerna's concerns. These times, It seems, do call for extra precautions we had hoped we would never need again-" Van stopped as he felt a sudden chill run up his spine, but quickly cleared his throat to continue. "But my main concern is my people. The news of my leaving Fanelia will no doubt reach the ears of those we are concerned with, and they may use this opportunity to throw my kingdom into chaos. The protection your king is offering, I feel, will be better served in my country."

The advisor's whispered amongst themselves at the Fanelian King's words while Allen smiled expectantly. "I have a solution for this concern as well, your majesty. My men will stay here at the gates of your kingdom and protect it as they have done for Asturia. I will escort you myself to the palace, and will place my next in command, Gaddes, in charge of my men. As such your kingdom's protection will be increased, as well as your own. This will discourage and attacks in your absence.

Again, Van heard the various mutterings of the advisors seated around him. Van nodded his head slowly, and smiled. "Very well, Knight of Caeli. I will leave with you in two night's time to Pallas. In the mean time you and your men may stay at my palace. It would be inconvenient for you to leave, only to return in a days time."

Allen agreed, and stood up from the table, only to fall in a graceful bow. "As you wish, my liege. I will send word to Gaddes to send the men here. I will also send word to Asturia of the decision we have arrived to." He stood up from his bow, and turned to ask permission to leave, but was stopped by Van.

"Allen," Van began, his voice returning to it's normal tone. "Before you go, I was wondering if I could perhaps have a word with you in private."

As if on cue, Van's advisors rose from their seats and swiftly exited the room. Allen looked up as he retrieved his sword from a handmaiden, and strapped it onto his body. "As you wish," He said, his own voice becoming more casual.

Van reached out to the handmaiden to retrieve the heavy black cloak before turning to Allen, and signaling him to the darkening outdoors. Allen followed him with no questions, and the two walked in silence.

Fanelia was normally a warm country, save for a few short months between the old and new year. In these months, the weather could change drastically within moments. Van noted the chilly air that rushed past his cheeks and the dark clouds that loomed in the distant east, and found he was extremely grateful for the heavy cloak around his shoulders. Another cold season would hit Fanelia soon, it seemed.

After a few short minutes, Allen spoke up. "Van, I'm afraid it has been too long since my last visit to Fanelia." He said regretfully, turning his clear blue eyes to the king beside him. The King himself was proof enough to Allen at how long it had been. The lanky teenager had grown taller, without a doubt. His head was held high in a manner only kings could manage, and his body had filled more into that of a young man. His face and soft eyes remained the same, Allen noticed, and after seeing Folken Fanel a couple times during the war, he realized that there was no question that Van resembled his mother.

Van nodded, with a ghost of a smile over his lips. "It has been." he agreed. "But it seems that life is becoming more and more complicated as time goes on. As it turns out, I have lost touch with a great many people I once knew." A thoughtful expression melted across his features, and Allen took notice of his friend's expression.

"I have a feeling you want to speak with me of something important," Allen observed. Van's pace slowed down to a stop, and the King sighed.

"Yes, there has been something on my mind lately. Something I was hoping you could reassure me on..."

Allen's eyebrow arched as he noticed that something was indeed troubling his companion. "I shall do my best, Van." he answered truthfully. Van nodded again, and sighed dramatically as his frustration with his inability to express himself set in.

"As a man, Allen... as someone who probably has more experience with matters such as these..." Van began, ignoring the semi-amused expression on the man next to him. "How would you explain the actions of someone close who suddenly does not wish to see or speak with you? What reasons could possible be behind it?"

Allen frowned, and turned to Van completely. "Is this about my absence for the past few years?" He asked cautiously. Van hastily shook his head, and a dusty blush appeared on his cheeks.

"No, no... Allen. I meant... in regards to a woman..."

Allen's face lightened in recognition, and found himself fairly surprised that the king had come to him for advice. For a second, Allen found himself wondering what woman, other than Hitomi, Van could possibly be smitten by. However as he noticed the stained color on the young man's cheeks and the longing that burned in his eyes, it dawned in him that this _was_ about Hitomi.

"You have not been able to reach her, I imagine..?" Allen asked. His voice was gentle and he tread into the unknown waters that was the connection of Van and Hitomi. When Van did not answer, and continued to stare at the ground pointedly, Allen shook his head with a faint "aaahh.." on his lips. "For how long, Van?" He found himself asking.

"2 months." Van answered. He looked up at Allen, ignoring the look of surprise that masked his features. "I'm worried. I'm worried that she may be hurt, or sick. I hate not knowing if she's okay, but I can't reach her anymore!" He continued, his voice rising with his emotions.

"Van," Allen interrupted, "Maybe, like ourselves, Hitomi has just found herself occupied with unexpected issues that she needs time to sort through. After all, was it not so hard for us, two men of the same planet, to lose touch... with my duties to Asturia and yours to your country?"

Van looked away sheepishly, and quietly digested Allen's words. He understood what the knight was telling him, but he could not shake the nagging feeling in his heart that something was wrong.

Allen smiled kindly before turning towards the clouds that rushed into Fanelia's sky. "Don't doubt Hitomi's kindness or loyalty, Van. She promised you that she'd never forget you. I know she will not. As a King you must stay strong, and what better way to test your strength than this? Just believe in her, and I'm sure things will be alright."

Van agreed with a jerk of his head. Although Allen's words were slightly different from Merle's, the message was the same. He had to have faith in her. He could not doubt her now... not when their friendship was put to the test.

Allen watched as Van's posture relaxed, and he laughed good humoredly. Reaching up, he rest a reassuring hand on the king's back. "Hang in there, majesty!" He said with a smile. "Any more worrying and Hitomi will find herself stuck with a gray old man!"

Van snorted, glaring at the knight from the corner of his eyes, and unwittingly brought a hand up to the pendant that hung around his neck. Van's eyes widened slightly as Allen laughter slowly changed to a ringing. Before he could question the sound or the sudden warmth emitting from the object in his hand, a powerful blow ran through him, and the King fell to his knees. He gasped for breath as the chill ran though him, and he was no longer aware of Fanelia or Allen, who was calling for help.

His eyes were wide, and unseeing as a burst of images ran frantically through his mind. His heart pounded in his chest as he registered the ache in his body. He could barely make out the images in his mind, but he could feel it.

The fire.

The fear.

The pain.

The suffering.

And finally, a pair of frightened green eyes.

Van heard a piercing scream echo around him, and couldn't tell if it was the vision or his own voice he heard. His chest tightened painfully, and he closed his eyes as he was hit with a wave of lightheadedness.

Slowly he began to hear voices around him. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Allen staring at him with worried eyes. "Van!" Allen cried, and shook his shoulders in an attempt to revive the king. Drawing in a shaky breath, Van reached up to place his hand on his chest..

"Allen..?" Van rasped. His voice trembled from the weakness he suddenly felt, and upon realizing what he saw in his vision, he pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed Allen's arm in fear.

"Van, what happened..?" Allen demanded. He looked away briefly to wave Van's knights over. The footsteps indicated their arrive, but Van paid them no mind.

"Allen.. I saw it! Hitomi... Hitomi's in danger!" He pushed himself onto his knees, and shakily tried to get back onto his feet. Allen quickly reached over to assist the king, and noticed Van's difficulty standing. Van pushed Allen's hand away, and put a hand on his sheathed sword. "I have to find her... I have to get to her!"

Allen opened his mouth to inquire into the situation further, but was interrupted by a feline shout from behind.

"Van-sama!! Van-sama!!"

Both Van and Allen turned to the source, and found the pink haired cat girl sprinting to them on all fours. She sprung onto her legs, and stopped in front of them as fought to catch her breath. Van noticed the fear in her eyes, and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's happened, Merle?!" He asked, his voice strangely firmer than it had been since the war. Merle still fought with her body, however, and coughed as she continued to try to catch her breath. She pointed one shaky finger to the sky.

"The... The Mystic Moon!" She gasped between breaths.

Van and Allen quickly turned around and shot their eyes to the sky, and both found themselves gaping in surprise.

"What's happened...?"

Van's eyes were wide in fear, and found himself stunned speechless. His heart pounded in his ears and he repeated his words.

"What's happened..?!"

There in the sky, the Mystic Moon had turned black.

00

There was a loud buzz that invaded her consciousness, Hitomi realized, that refused to let her drift off to sleep. Between the choking dust that invaded her lungs, the thumping drums in her head and the cold water that danced on her body, she found all she could do was open her eyes. The shadows around her form slowly took shape, and the buzzing finally began to sound more like human shouts.

'_Where..?'_

_'The Zaibach Guymelefs!!'_

Hitomi's body jerked as she forced herself to sit up, and gasped in surprise at the burning sensation on her head and leg. She tried to ignore this, and looked around the grounds groggily. Her eyes found Yukari clutching Akio's trembling hand while Amano was watching her from his position in front of her, busy with wrapping her injured leg. He tied the final knot, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hitomi.. You're awake!"

Yukari and Akio quickly turned at his words, and crawled over to where she sat. "Oh, Thank God!" Yukari cried, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I was so worried about you! We have to get outta here, Hitomi, and we have to find somewhere safe!"

Hitomi strained her mind the best she could in an effort to collect the scattered memories of the moments before she blacked out. She vaguely remembered the Guymelef causing a great explosion, and shoving her brother beneath her as flaming pieces of the ferris wheel crashed atop the crowd. She

couldn't remember much beyond that, but figured the injuries she had sustained must have been the result of the explosion. From the look of the frantic people dashing in the rain around them, Hitomi could tell that not much time had passed.

"Is everyone alright?"

Amano nodded, though he and Yukari did look a little worse for wear. Their faces where chalked with ash and scratches and Yukari looked ready to pass out. Akio seemed not to have much damage to himself other than the ash that littered his own face.

"That big thing by the ferris wheel made some kind of announcement about a minute before you woke up," Amano explained. He reached down, and tugged Hitomi to her feet as Yukari and Akio rose to their own. "I'm not sure what it said, though. It wasn't any language I heard of..."

"It kinda sounds European.." Yukari added, though she and her boyfriend both knew it was not any European language they knew. "But they've been destroying buildings since then. Oh, Hitomi! I'm worried! What are those things?!"

Hitomi realized she felt a little off, and sway precariously on her feet. Yukari and Amano reached to steady her. She closed her eyes against the dizziness she felt, and tried to focus on what the reasons could be for the attack. She groaned, and suddenly wished she had been conscious long enough to hear the announcement.

"Hitomi, you hit your head when you shielded Akio. I think you may have a mild concussion..."

Hitomi made note of Amano's cleverly worded warning, and mentally cursed the situation she was in. She knew deep down it would somehow be her fault if anything were to happen to Akio, Yukari, or Amano. She knew she had to get them to safety.. and she had to find out what the Gaean machines wanted.

"We have to get out of here... Those machines. They're dangerous... and we wont be safe by staying here!" Hitomi said.

Amano nodded his head, and looked to Yukari for any objection. Although Yukari was frightened, she managed to agree.

Hitomi took the moment to look around, and felt the dread rise in her throat at the sight of the fire and smoke surrounding the grounds. One Guymelef seemed to be scanning the buildings for something, while the other waited nearby. Upon the departure of the first machine, the second wasted no time in burning the building.

'_What are they looking for..?_' Hitomi wondered. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Amano as he pushed his soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Which way, Hitomi?"

"I need to get Akio home. I promised mom I'd take care of him today, and that is something I don't want to mess up on. You guys should be safe there as well."

Yukari nodded, her eyes noticeably braver than before.

"My home is too far. Hitomi's is the closest!"

"Ok. Let's go."

Hitomi's eye kept dashing to the side of her vision, watching the machines carefully as they made their way out of the school grounds. It was without a doubt going to be a long shot to get home without being detected, but she had to try. Her home was about 4 blocks from the college, and her hopes rose with that knowledge.

"Hitomi, do you know what those things are..?" Akio asked, finally voicing his suspicions. His hands were shaking slightly, but he continued to follow his sister and her friends as they made their way out of the campus.

"Yes." she answered. She stopped at the corner of the school gates, rubbing the pelting rain from her eyes, before making a quick left in the direction of one of the cities many train stops. "They are dangerous. The world I found myself in 3 years ago was at war. Bloodthirsty men piloted these machines. They should not be here."

Yukari watched Hitomi with disbelieving eyes. "I didn't want to think you were telling the truth when you told me that.." she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It doesn't matter, Yukari." Hitomi said. "What matters is that we get out of here."

"And we find Okaasan and Otousan." Akio added.

Akio rarely missed an opportunity to tease his sister about the story she told their parents 3 years ago. However, seeing the destruction caused by these mysterious machine had changed his view on his sister's disappearance completely.

The four continued to run down the street, determined to get out of harms way. Hitomi fought desperately to cling onto her consciousness as she ran. She had never suffered from a concussion before, but knew that her body was being deeply affected by it.

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted, "Let's take the road behind the Supashii Market. It's quicker!"

They dashed around the corner of the market, on continued the jog. Hitomi found her breaths becoming more labored as she fought her weariness. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried as hard as she could to reach Van. She had not been able to reach him without his help since giving him the pendant, but her mind brushed that knowledge aside. Her heart fluttered in anxiety, but she could not sense his spirit. Hitomi's mind reeled as she cursed bitterly. How would she be able to send an army of Guymelefs home by herself if she could not even reach Van?

"Almost there!" Akio shouted.

Hitomi's mind suddenly pounded again, and she reached out, and yanked her brother backward. Yukari and Amano stopped as well, and turned to give Hitomi a questioning glance as a loud crash was heard followed by a rumble deep in the ground.

Yukari cried out as her heel slipped on the wet cement, and she fell to the ground. Amano rushed to help his girlfriend up while Hitomi shook her head in anger.

The Black Guymelef had appeared.

"Damn it!" Amano swore, and he pushed the girls behind him with a fluid sweep of his arm. Pushing her wet bangs from her face, Hitomi ignored Amano's protection and stood beside him.

"Hitomi, what should we do..?" Yukari asked fearfully, and grasped her friend's pale hand within her own.

'I.. I dont know!" Hitomi answered. Her voice shoot with anger, fear, and frustration, and she felt tears burning the space behind her eyes as she found herself at loss of what to do. She needed to find a way to get rid of the Guymelef without risking her friend's lives. And what worried her more was the knowledge that her parents were peacefully unaware of the situation less than 50 feet away.

_'I have to get them out of here before my mom and dad get hurt as well.. but how..?!'_

The Black Guymelef suddenly made a loud screeching noise, followed by a deep voice.

"Kanzaki Hitomi... seeress of the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi glared at the machine. She was determined to find out why they were on Earth.

"What do you want?!" Hitomi shouted, taking a few shaky steps forward.

"Hitomi!" Amano began, and reached to pull his companion back. Hitomi easily dodged his hand, and continued to walk ahead.

"Amano... how does she speak that language..?" Yukari asked while watching her friend in amazement. Amano shook his head in confusion.

The Guymelef's pilot spoke again, causing the ground to tremble once more. "You will come with us, seeress. Do as we ask and no harm will befall your loved ones."

Hitomi sent the Guymelef a poisonous glare, and rose her voice again. "You don't belong here on Earth! Go Away! Go back to Gaea and leave my home alone!" She cried angrily.

"We aren't here to play games, seeress." The voice repeated. As if to further prove it's point, the Guymelef raised it's claw once again, and and thrust it into a neighboring home. There was a loud crash, and the home seemed to instantly crumble.

Yukari shrieked, while Amano and Akio stared in disbelief. Hitomi felt her jaw drop and her eyes dashed over to her own home.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

The Guymelef stopped it's assault briefly, and Hitomi cringed as the pilot let out a sadistic laugh that echoed about her throbbing head. She was faintly aware of the darkness that clouded her peripheral vision, but continued her fight to cling onto her consciousness

"I will ask you once again, Seeress. Come with me, or I will destroy more of what you care for. Or do you still think I'm joking? I can assure I am VERY serious."

Hitomi closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. What was she supposed to do?

Go with them..?

Let them destroy Earth?

What did they **want**?

'Van..' Hitomi thought as she wrapped her arms around herself shakily. 'I don't know what to do... what should I do..?'

A rush of air suddenly rushed through her body, and she felt a strange presence around her.

_**'It will be alright, my child..'**_

Hitomi's eyes shot open at the strange voice, and a strangled gasp escaped her lips at the sight in front of her. "Where... am I..?" She murmured.

Her feet seemed to rest atop a great white cloud, and below her she could see a green and blue planet twirl in it's natural rotation. The Planet below her looked somewhat familiar, Hitomi realized, and she found herself identifying it as Gaea. She began to wonder if she had indeed lost consciousness and now floated among a dream.

"What's happening..?"

_**'It will be alright, my child.' **_The voice cooed gently, and the cool wind caressed Hitomi's body in a soothing gesture. Hitomi closed her eyes again, and reached for the source of the voice that invaded her thoughts.

"Who are you..?"

_**'I am what has lay dormant for years. A voice has called me, and I'm afraid I must inconvenience you... But do not be frightened. I will guide you home...'**_

Hitomi felt the honesty in the kind words that whispered around her, and she closed her eyes.

'Everything will be alright...' Hitomi whispered. 'And I will protect them...'

She opened her eyes once more, and was not surprised to see the Guymelef towering over her.

"Well?" the man commanded.

Hitomi turned around and met Amano and Yukari's frightened gazes, and felt a small smile glide across her lips. Akio, however, was the first to notice that something significant was about to happen.

"Oneesan!" he demanded. "What are you going to do?"

Hitomi smiled at him sadly, and turned back to her friends. "Yukari, Amano... please. The moment I leave you MUST get away, and protect my brother."

"Hitomi, what are you planning..?" Yukari asked. She rushed over to Hitomi, and gave her the fiercest stare she could muster. Hitomi looked pointedly at the Guymelef, and clenched her fist subconsciously.

"All this thing wants is for me to go with it, and they'll leave Earth alone. I don't know how, but I'll find a way to seal it in Gaea so it doesn't come back." Hitomi turned to face the Guymelef once more. "I wont let them harm anyone if I can help it!"

"Hitomi, that's crazy!" Yukari gasped, and threw her arms around her friend. "It wont matter if they have you or not! If they want to harm us they will! Nothing you can do will change that! I dont want to see you hurt for no reason! Please, Hitomi!"

"Yukari.."

Hitomi sighed, and reached up to unclasp Yukari's hands from around her. She looked at her friend's tear stained and rain soaked face, and smiled."It will be ok... We'll all be ok.." she whispered.

"Hitomi.."

Hitomi suddenly ran forward, stopping in front of the Guymelef. The rain continued to beat down upon her body, but she raised her chin high and glared at the machine defiantly. "I will go with you on the condition that you will not harm the planet any further!" She shouted.

The Guymelef made no sound, but reached over and grabbed her drenched body from the ground. It seemed to study her for a moment before a mellow laugh began to emit from beneath the suit of armor. Hitomi's heart pounded in her chest.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded. Cold panic pulsed throughout her body, and she found herself struggling within the powerful metal arms as she realised her mistake. Her head continued to pound painfully and her vision swam in front of her. She slammed her arms down on the armor. "Answer me!"

The man hidden in the Guymelef continued to laugh, and raised it's left arm again. Hitomi struggled against the powerful arm that held her hostage as she recognized the Crima take shape. "What are you doing! I said not to harm anyone!" She cried. The Guymelef turned slightly, and she watched as it took aim near her home. "STOP!" She screamed, struggling harder as the laughter continued. She heard Amano struggling with Akio as the young boy also realized what was happening.

Hitomi's mind suddenly went blank as she watched the events transpire in front of her. She watched as the great arm slashed toward the building, cutting in half not only her own home, but every single one that surrounded it. She watched as the fire erupted from the claw, and torched what was left of the crumbling buildings. And sadly, she found that all she could do was stare.

"No..." she began, her eyes suddenly blurred with the tears that began to gather there. She shook her head in disbelief and her hand came over her mouth. "No... No..!"

"Akio, Yukari!" Amano cried out. "We have to get out of here!"

Hitomi gasped as she suddenly felt the pain in her chest again. Her skin tingled as though it was on fire, and felt the bile rise in her throat as she realised that she may be feeling a ghost of what her parents were feeling at the moment.

Why? Why had the voice lied to her? WHY?

Hitomi's eyes shut, and she tried to fight against the intruding sound that was laughter of the man in the Zaibach armor. Her blood boiled despite the despair she felt, and she felt the angry tears burn a searing trail down the sides of her cheeks. The laughter refused to stop, and Hitomi noticed a very odd sensation strike her core. Something in her mind clicked, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

It ripped through the raining skies, and before she could realize what was happening her body was enveloped in a heavenly blue glow.

"What the hell..?!" The pilot shouted as he watched the burst of light. The light traveled from his captive's body, and surrounded his suit of armor as well. "You.. you bitch! What are you doing..?!" He hollered.

Amano, Yukari, and Akio found themselves stunned speechless at the events.

Hitomi's ears continued to ring with the sound of her own tortured scream, when suddenly she felt weightless. She slowly became conscious of the startled voices around her, but as she felt herself floating through nothing, she found that none of it mattered. A sweet song filled her ears, and she could almost hear the strange voice reassure her again.

All thoughts left her mind and she suddenly realized how incredibly tired she was. 'Am I dead..?' she wondered, paying no attention to the odd concept that she could hear her own thoughts echoing around her. She felt a soft caress around her shoulders, and the sweet voice filled her ears again.

_**'Do not be frightened...'** _It repeated serenely._** '...I will guide you home...'**_

Hitomi could feel her body shaking as her mind was filled with thoughts of her parents.

'Why..? Why didn't you save them..?' She demanded. The voice did not answer, and Hitomi's ears were once again filled with the sweet song.

Akio... Amano... Yukari... were they alright?

Hitomi's mind was suddenly tugged from her current thoughts, and she realised she was falling.

She wasn't sure how long she had been falling, or where she was falling from, but as she opened her eyes she found herself staring up at a dark sky. Blinking wearily, she watched as some surrounding night birds screeched their disapproval at her intrusion before settling back into their branches.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position with weak arms, despite the painful protests of her head and body, and glanced around herself. A cough suddenly erupted from her mouth, and she realized that her body was still very wet and very cold.

'Where am I..?' She wondered. As she pushed herself into a standing position, she let out a strangled cry as a sharp pain shot up her leg, and she grabbed onto a nearby tree for support. Her head swayed dangerously, so she closed her eyes to recover. "I guess I didn't have time to notice this before.." she muttered, and dimly remember Amano's warning.

_'I think you have a mild concussion...'_

Hitomi groaned as her vision blurred again, but tried her best to take a few steps forward. Her instincts told her she needed to find help and she needed to get out of the cold, so she continued to grasp the nearby trees and rocks for aid. After being successful for the few steps, Hitomi found herself unable to continue as the corners of her vision darkened. She let out a shuddering sigh, and dropped her head against the tree trunk.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the foliage ahead of her, and she gripped the tree trunk tighter. The sound of boots crushing against dry leaves immediately stopped, and Hitomi realized she had been detected.

"Hey! You there! Identify yourself!" A loud voice commanded, and the faint click and hum of metal sliding against metal echoed around them. Hitomi recognized the sound, and immediately related it to the noise Van's sword would make when being unsheathed-

Her mind finally clicked.

_'Sword..?'_

"Answer me or pay the consequences, intruder!" The voice repeated.

Hitomi took in a tortured breath, and forced her body to raise her head. As her eyes fell upon her visitor her heart skipped a beat. The man in front of her had different clothing than she had remembered him wearing. They certainly had less patches and looked far more like a knight's attire than before. But there was no mistaking that familiar dark hair and clear blue eyes...

"Gaddes..?" she rasped.

Upon hearing his name, Gaddes squinted through the darkness in an effort to see the person addressing him. His eyes dawned recognition, and the sword clumsily dropped from his fingers from the shock of the moment. "Lady Hitomi!" He gasped.

Hitomi wanted to laugh. The joy of knowing she had managed to return to Gaea rushed through her body instantly, and she let go of the tree, intending to reach the man in front of her. At that same moment, however, all the events from earlier caught up with her and she felt her mind go blank. She barely had a second to realize what was happening when her eyes were consumed by darkness. "Gaddes... Van..." She breathed, and she fell to the ground.

"Lady Hitomi!" Gaddes shouted, and rushed forward to her still body. He turned her onto her back, and quickly brought a hand to her neck to feel for her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief upon finding the steady beat of her heart. Gaddes gathered the girl in his arms, and rushed over to where his horse waited. He spared the girl a glance, and noticed she was soaked through her clothes. Her face was pale and clammy, and he found himself wondering how long Hitomi had been wandering there. Shaking his head, he pushed his questions aside, and knew whatever the reasons were for her appearance, he HAD to get her to Fanelia's palace.

He reached his horse not long after, and with some clever maneuvering, managed to get Hitomi on before climbing on as well. A quick adjustment was made as he propped Hitomi's limp body against himself. Kicking the steed, he set off towards the camp site.

It wasn't long before he stopped in front of Pyle, who was busy snoring by an empty barrel of alcohol.

"Hey!" He shouted. His horse kicked it's own feet in the dirt as if to emphasize her rider's words. "Get up, you lazy dog!"

Pyle opened his eyes groggily, and grunted at his sergeant with sleep hindered eyes. "Ehh... C'mon boss! You know we've been drinkin'..." He slurred, tipping his head drunkenly. His eyes, however, instantly recognized the look in his superiors, and he sobered up quickly.

"What's happened, Sergeant?"

"I've come across a very valuable package. Send the boss's owl ahead with word not to leave Fanelia's castle. Let them know I'm on my way!"

"Yessir!" Pyle said, and saluted clumsily.

As Pyle ran off, Gaddes kicked the horse's ribs once again and snapped the reigns. One arm was wrapped securely around Hitomi's body while the other kept firm grip on reigns, and the horse took off with increased speed. The young sergeant sent Hitomi a worried glance and frowned.

'I don't know how you got here, little miss. And I certainly don't know what's happened to you. But whatever it is, the king is going to murder whoever harmed you..!'

00

00

Ahhh.. I much more relieved now that I got to finish Chapter 2. I have 3 and 4 on paper so as soon as I type those up I'll get them to you. Thanks for reading. I'm extremely grateful for the reviews you give, so please please continue to review Miss Rugby's work! Thank you! We'll see you in chapter 3! Ja, matta ne!

Peace!


End file.
